1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a command retry mechanism of retrying a command upon occurrence of an abnormality and a command-retry verification method, and more particularly, an information processing apparatus capable of verifying operation by repeatedly executing a command retry, thereby capable of improving quality of the command-retry function and a command-retry verification method.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the information processing apparatus has a function called an RAS standing for securing reliability, availability, and serviceability.
The command-retry function, as a part of the RAS function, is for retrying a command to normally operate the information processing apparatus without stopping a program, when a trouble occurs in a part of circuits during the operation of the apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S58-39351).
However, according to the command-retry function, the operation cannot be verified sufficiently because there is timing when the command cannot be retried and the command-retry function cannot be repeatedly achieved. When the command-retry function operates during the timing that the command cannot be retried, the program is halted, and subsequent verification of operation cannot be performed.